


tonight, tonight.

by kflayeq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40's stucky, 40's time period, 40's time period homophobia, 40's use of language, Abuse, Angst, Blood, Bucky comes to the rescue in the end, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Slurs, Kinda, M/M, No other Avengers, Northern slang, Oneshot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Slurs, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Whump, bile, but - Freeform, dames etc’, do they have tv's in the 40's?, don't read if your sedative to blood or violence, heed tags please, im not responsible, its a wild ride, its kinda dubcon, just like saying all hes good for is sex, just tagging in case, let me know what tags need to be added, mentioning of vomiting, mentions of unrequited sex, not really - Freeform, nothing seuxal, sad Steve, tags could be changed/added, triggering slurs, ‘fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kflayeq/pseuds/kflayeq
Summary: The wind rustled leaves slightly, blowing around strangers in the streets of brooklyn, like pixies. Steve hurriedly wrapped his thin jacket around himself, using his free hand to make sure he still looked at least a little presentable.





	tonight, tonight.

The wind rustled leaves slightly, blowing around strangers in the streets of brooklyn, like pixies. Steve hurriedly wrapped his thin jacket around himself, using his free hand to make sure he still looked at least a little presentable. Realizing he was late -and god what was he late for?- he couldn't remember. Veering into the small alley, which acted as a short cut, his triumph walk was stopped as he was slammed into the brick wall, dazed slightly, he dropped his bag, containing a warm pastry, he had sold his art for, for Bucky. “Well, well” Steve realized the voice, the neighborhood thug, no one knew his name, he was known as Caveman. “Look what we have here, a fuckin’ fairy” spitting each word onto the blond. A sharp blow was delivered to the boy, as he bit his lip, drawing blood, to keep him from crying out, he tried, he really did to fend off the attacker, managing to put some weak blows on him, nothing to the degree the attacker was however. “Fuckin’ show ya, good for nothin’ ya jus’ as useful as one of em’ dames, aren’t’ ya” he laughed, assaulting with his words now, growing tired. “God you'd be so useful as a housewife, sitting’ with dinner gettin’ ready to warm my cock, ay’ thats all ya’ good for” Steve tried not to let the bile rise, he couldn't help it however, when the blood mixed into his mouth, and he hurled. “What’ the fuck, ya dumb pussy!” ‘Caveman’ yelled, moving away from the blond , delivering one more blow to his temple, not hard enough to knock him out. Steve pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly. The bag was gone, and he felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes. He hurriedly made his way home, opening the cheap apartment door, seeing Bucky on the couch, with the clicker, flipping through the channels on tv. It gave him a sense of safety, as he tried to rush past the other into the bathroom. Buck, saw however and was up to his feet, the cheap tv and clicker forgotten.   
“Holy Hell! What’ the fuck happened to you Steve?” he asked, ignoring the smaller’s protest as he was placed on the sink, the first aid kit out.  
“M’ fine, just tripped in a frost heave” he knew the mistake as he said it, why couldn't he say pothole? It had not fuckin snowed yet. He sighed. “Yeah- uh- i didn't go picking it, ‘Caveman’ attacked me in an alley, said i was nothing but a-” he choked slightly on a sob, willing himself to speak. “Nothin but a-” he couldn't, Bucky shushed, him, with a frown.  
“Don't- i dont want to know. I really don't, you're fine, just’ some cuts from blows, musta had rings or keys on em’ maybe those stupid lil’ knives the gang has gotten from the bait shops”  
“I'm sorry, i went to the pastry shop, the one with the old Russian lady? I managed to hold up a small conversation, but got ya a pastry, traded for a drawing, you know, the monkey unicycle one?” He rambled, as Bucky pulled him into a hug, wincing slightly.  
“No more, no more fuckin fights Steve, i ship out wednesday, can't come home hearin’ you and your stubborn ass was found in an alley somewhere.” he sighed, knowing desperately he didn't want to leave the other. “Look- i know i'm not gonna be here, but i'm supporting’ us enough for this” he stopped hugging the other, steve looking up with confusion in his eyes as bucky opened the shared bedroom, out came a mangy mutt, however steve could see the breed anywhere. Husky X lab, he had one as a kid growing up.  
“Bucky-”  
“Shh, look, you can't be alone, and once this fella gets cleaned up, he’ll protect ya” he smiled, Steve running into a hug.  
“I love you jerk”  
“I love you so much more ya punk. Together till the end of the line, remember?”  
“I remember”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah  
> oof thoughts?


End file.
